


Stolen

by superlockednegan84



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You are Daryl’s ex and you show back up at the farm with an unexpected surprise.





	Stolen

You sat cowered in the abandoned building holding your little girl. She was five and it had been years since you’d seen her dad. Did he even know about her? You’d told his older brother, but the way Merle kept him on a leash he probably never told him. Then the world went to shit and you were forced to go back to all the things he’d taught you. All the things you swore you never wanted to use again. You just for once wanted to be a normal girl. Not a redneck, not a redneck’s girlfriend. Just a normal girly girl for a change, and then the world went to shit. The little girl in your arms started crying and you held her tight and comforted her, “Shhh princess. Remember we can’t be too loud or the walkers will hear us.” She buried her head into your chest, “I know momma but I’m hungry and my tummy hurts.” You sighed, “I know princess. Okay you stay right here. I’ll go look for food.” She whimpered, “No mommy. Please don’t leave me alone.” 

You scoped her up into your arms, “Okay baby girl let’s go find you some food.” She smiled at you and hugged you tight, “I love you momma.” She had her daddy’s eyes. Hell in all honesty she was the spitting image of him, and it killed you. You missed him so much, and you hated Merle every second for what he did. He ripped the only man away from that had ever cared. And you’d hate him until the day you died. You sighed as you walked into a room and opened a cabinet, there was a can of soup and nothing else. Looked like Ally was eating, but you weren’t. It was to late to try hunting in the woods near by. You’d have to do that tomorrow. You sat her down and pulled out your knife to open the can. Once the can was open you handed it to her, “Here you go princess. Eat up.” She took the can and started eating, then stopped, “But momma what are you going to eat.” You smiled weakly, “I’m not even hungry right now. I’ll eat something in the morning.”

You laid her down on the makeshift pallet and she was out instantly. You set up the traps, then you laid down next to her. In the morning you woke up to footsteps. You quickly grabbed Ally and left the house. It was time to move on. By mid afternoon you came upon a farmhouse with an rv park outside and some tents. An older gentleman walked out onto the porch pointing a shotgun right at you, “Stop right there.” You stopped right where you were and put your crossbow down, then held your hands up, “Please sir. We mean no harm. We just need a place to sleep and maybe some food. I can help hunt and cook.” The man lowered the gun and scratched his chin, “I suppose two more won’t hurt. Come on in we got a shower and you can give that pretty little girl of yours a bath while we get you something to eat.” You smiled, “Thank you so much. I’m Kennedy and this is Allison.” He smiled back, “Nice to meet you. My name is Hersel.” 

You picked your crossbow back up and headed inside with Ally. It’d been so long since you or her had a decent shower. This was going to be a nice place. You really lucked out finding this one. You sighed. To bad you couldn’t stay for too long. You didn’t want to take advantage of these people. That’s not who you were. Hersel led you up the stairs to the bathroom, “You can clean up here. I’ll see if the girls have anything you and Allison can wear while we get what you have cleaned.” You nodded your head, “Thank you sir.” Ally smiled up at him, “You can just call me Ally. It’s what momma calls me all the time.” He smiled back at her, “Okay sweetheart. Ally it is. Now you go with your momma and get cleaned up for lunch.” She nodded and ran behind your leg. She could be so shy sometimes. Just like her dad. It’d taken him forever to work up the nerve to say hi. You wanted to just walk over to him and kiss him, but you knew the Dixon’s and you knew his pride wouldn’t have wanted you to do that. So you sat around and waited for months for him to work up to it. And it was worth the wait. For the three brief months that you got to spend with him before Merle found out and ruined it all. It was very well worth it. You bathed Ally, redressed her, then sent her downstairs to eat.

You striped down and stepped under the warm water. You stood there for a long time. It’d only been about six years if that, but it seemed like years ago now. You could still remember his brown hair and his blue eyes. The way he would look at you like you were the only person in the world. You shook your head to get rid of the memory. Then you continued to wash your body. You stepped out of the shower and dried off. Then you put on the clothes they had given you. You walked down the stairs and heard a familiar voice, “How are we supposed to feed another brat and her mom?” You stopped. With that sentenced he sounded like Merle or worse his father. Hersel sighed, “She said she could help hunt.” Daryl shook his head, “Did she prove she could shoot before you let her in the house?” Hersel shook his head, “No, but she had a crossbow like your’s I just assumed.” Daryl glared at him, ‘For christ’s sake man.”

You walked the rest of the way down the stairs, your heart beating faster with each step, “You know Daryl Dixon I never thought the day would come that you would sound like one of them.” His head whipped around and his jaw dropped, “Ken….Kennedy. Is that you?” You nodded your head. You found yourself engulfed in his arms within seconds, “I….I thought about you every second of every day since you left. Merle said you never wanted to see me again, and that you moved to California.” You pushed away, “Yeah well Merle says a lot of things that aren’t true Daryl. Sure he didn’t tell you about Ally either. Right. Because if he had you wouldn’t be calling her a brat right now.” He stared at you for a second, “Kens what are you talking about?” You walked out the door slamming it. He was right behind you, but you were already halfway to the pasture. When he finally caught up to you he grabbed your arm and spun you around, “Damn it Kennedy talk to me.” You pulled your arm away, “I can’t believe you bought what he said. Why would I walk away from our plans. Why would I do that. What was there for me in California Daryl, honestly.” He sighed, “But why would he lie.” 

You shrugged your shoulders, “The same reason my father tried his damndest to scare you off. They wanted us alone and miserable with them, because it was easier from them to control us that way. He’s not here is he?” He just shook his head. “Same reason my father kicked me in the stomach when he found out about Ally. She’s yours by the way. I wanted to tell you, but Merle wouldn’t let me near you and I guess now I know why. I was supposed to be in California. I told him to tell you but I guess that just went untold with god knows what else. I’ve been so mad for so long Daryl.” He looked down at his feet and you smiled up at him, “Not at you. Never at you. At him, at my dad.” He wrapped you in his arms, “I was mad too you know. I kept trying to figure out what I did to make you leave. Trying to figure out what went wrong. And now I find out that it wasn’t anything. It was just something else that Merle stole from me.” You laid your head on his chest and once again it felt like home, “I never thought I’d be here again. Never thought I’d see you again. Swore I’d never pick this thing up again that’s for sure. And then this happened.”

He smiled, “I made you give up weapons.” You laughed, “It wasn’t just you. I wanted to be a normal girl. I didn’t want to be a redneck. I didn’t want to be a redneck’s girl friend. I just wanted to be a girly girl. So I stepped away from it all. Put down the weapons. Moved to the city. Left it all behind. Ally had no idea how bad ass I was until all this happened.” He kissed the top of your head, “You are pretty bad ass.” You shook your head, “It’s a whole lot harder to do with a five year old in tow.” His eyes went wide, “Can I meet her.” You nodded, “Of course. Come on.”


End file.
